Querido Basstardo
by Mary Deveraux
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la persona a quien amas te apuñala con la espalda? Blair/Chuck. Spoilers Gossip Girl 3x17.


Bueno, después de ver Inglorious Bassterds, capítulo diecisiete de la tercera temporada de Gossip Girl me quedó un coraje tremendo hacia Chuck (especialmente porque la que todos -o casi todos- pensábamos que iba a fallar era Blair) y tenía que exorcizarlo de alguna manera. Y ¿Qué mejor manera que describiendo la escena? Intento acercarme un poco, a través de las reacciones de Leighton Meester a lo que debió de sentir Blair en la conversación de casi al final. Espero les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cecily Von Ziegesar.

Querido Basstardo.

Una vez, cuando mi verano se ensombreció por el velo de tu amargo recuerdo, te llamé bastardo. Por aquel entonces mis despiadadas palabras eran sólo fruto de los celos, porque al cerrar los ojos y verte con cualquiera de tus amantes disfrutando de un paradisiaco sol de verano, era como si un cuchillo atravesase mi corazón. Cuanta razón tenía en esos tiempos, al pensar que eras el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Eras frío, despiadado; jamás admitirías que sentías algo por mí.

Pero ahora he vuelto a confirmar la monstruosidad que habita en ti. Ha pasado más de un año. Maravillosos doce meses en que tú, maestro de mentiras, me envolviste en tus detalles y caricias. Confundiste mi pensamiento; enturbiaste mi mente habilidosamente para que no adivinara las señales obvias de tu traición. Y yo, tan enamorada, tan preocupada por tu bienestar, te hice el centro de mi mundo. Después de todo ¿Qué importaba ser la reina de NYU si tenía a Chuck Bass a mi lado? Absolutamente nada.

El portero abre el umbral por el que he de entrar para enfrentarme al mayor reto de mi vida: tú. Avanzo por el pasillo, con el vestido más caro y hermoso, que cualquier otra mujer habría deseado. Aunque en estos momentos desearía abandonar mi propia piel. Cambiar de cuerpo y mente incluso con una vagabunda que habitase en las calles, con tan de evitar el sufrimiento. Sin mirarme, alzas el rostro, con la mirada clavada en la pared, y dices:

— ¿A casa tan temprano?

—Por favor, dime que Jack está mintiendo. No vas a traicionarme de esa manera. —Ruego, con un pequeño halo de esperanza en mi interior.

Por fin me observas. Una mirada enfadada, y no alcanzo a atinar el porqué de esa reacción. Caminas, gesticulas y de pronto pareces el hombre más ofendido sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero tu andar te delata. Escapas de mí, de mis palabras, de la verdad.

— ¿Yo, traicionarte? —Te burlas, sosteniendo el recado que ese miserable me enviara horas atrás. —Eres tú la que acabas de llegar de ver a mi tío.

—Fui allí por ti. Porque pensé que era la única manera de salvar tu hotel.

Me sostienes la mirada, esa hermosa mirada con la que he soñado tantas noches, entre tus brazos. Mil años podrían pasar antes de que olvide cada segundo en que tus ojos negros se posaron sobre los míos. Tantas veces pensé que el mundo giraba sólo si esos orbes tan bellos dedicaban un poco de su tiempo a contemplarme. Tus manos juguetean un poco con la nota de Jack, y de pronto, todo tu ser adopta un aire dubitativo. Contengo la respiración, pero únicamente te dedicas a bajar la cabeza, alejando tu mirada de la mía y comprendo que no tienes el valor de enfrentarme.

—Habría hecho cualquier cosa para ayudarte. —Digo. —Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo.

Niegas y ese pequeño gesto me remonta a tiempos mejores, donde estabas tan triste, tan ido, que con sólo abrazarte te abandonabas a mí. En aquellos instantes hubiera hecho todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, incluso entregar mi alma al diablo, o a Jack, que por entonces pensaría, eran la misma persona. Tu lengua recorre lentamente el espacio que deja a la vista tu boca, prolongando el momento lo más posible, pues incluso tu inconsiente adivina cuál sería mi reacción.

—Si te lo hubiera pedido. —Finalmente contestas. —No habría funcionado. Hubieses estado demasiado dispuesta. Cuando Jack vino a ti…

Tus siguientes palabras son "él habría sabido que trabajábamos juntos." Pero apenas las oí. La comprensión de lo sucedido por fin llegaba a mi mente, como si todo aquel preludio tuviese la función de preparar a mi pensamiento para lo inevitable. Lo entendí. Tú me habías entregado y comprender aquello fue mucho más doloroso que el falso cuchillo clavado en mi corazón. Sentí como si esta vez me lo hubiesen arrancado, lanzado al suelo y pisoteado. Todos aquellos recuerdos, todos los meses que pasé a tu lado, apoyándote, guiándote para ser una mejor persona fueron inútiles.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer para ganar. —Terminas.

—No.

La fase de la negación siempre está presente. En una ruptura, un duelo o hasta aquella vez que mi profesora me dio un ocho, terminando con mis oportunidades de entrar a una prestigiosa universidad. Sería maravilloso omitir cosas como esta. Pensar que con sólo negar en voz alta lo que sucede no pasará es algo utópico, bello.

—No puedo dejar que mis sentimientos me cuesten todo por lo que he trabajado. —Proclamas, acabando de una vez con todas las mentiras.

Eres el vivo retrato de tus padres, y no sólo físicamente. Existe un muro de frialdad tras ese órgano que tienes que se llama corazón. Al parecer, es inútil tratar de atravesarlo, incluso para mí. Pero todavía tengo una pregunta más que hacer. Una que podría cambiar el sentido de todo, y lograr en segundos borrar todo este incidente. Entregaría todo lo que tengo si de tus labios saliera la contestación que tanto anhelo.

— ¿Incluso si eso significara perderme?... Todo lo que hice fue amarte. —Las lágrimas finalmente se liberan de su prisión. Durante todo este tiempo he intentado no llorar en tu presencia. El llanto es para los débiles, para quienes no tienen orgullo. Y definitivamente Blair Waldorf, hija de la famosa diseñadora Eleanor Waldorf, si lo tiene.

Pero no titubeas ni un instante antes de responder:

—Esta es la peor cosa que he hecho. El pensamiento más oscuro que he tenido. Dijiste que me apoyarías en todo. Pues esto, Blair, es todo.

— ¡Nunca pensé que la peor cosa que harías la harías contra mí!

Me observas por escasos instantes, probablemente no sabiendo que decir para arreglar la situación. Pero terminas siendo honesto, dándome el tiro de gracia.

—Fuiste por tu cuenta.

Y el comentario me hace sentir como la más grande prostituta del mundo. Como si la de la idea de acostarse con Jack hubiese sido yo. Tantas veces me has herido, que ya ni siquiera puedo contarlas con los dedos de ambas manos. Pero esta se lleva el premio, porque nunca un comentario me ha desgarrado el alma más que esas venenosas palabras que hoy salieron de tu boca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, en una reacción precipitada y en la que espero, sufras tanto dolor físico como emocional yo siento, te estampo la mano en la cara. Tienes la decencia de parecer afectado con lo que ha sucedido y por lo mismo, no intentas volver a posar tus ojos en mí. Me consuelo pensando en que ya no queda mucho tiempo para que pueda llegar a mi cama y hundirme en ella hasta morir.

—Adiós, Chuck. —Pronuncio.

Camino por el pasillo lo más dignamente que puedo, sólo en caso de que te vuelvas para seguir mi andar. No quiero que tus orbes azabaches encuentren a la Blair destrozada que hay en mí. Lo que he dicho antes es definitivo: no quiero volver a verte nunca. Maldita sea la hora en que acepté que permanecieras a mi lado; tan fácil debió ser para ti convencerme con un par de regalos. Tú no estás listo para tener a una mujer con la que compartir tu vida. Para ti es más importante ser un gran empresario y tus negocios. Lo más a lo que podrías aspirar es a tener una dama de compañía o múltiples amantes, como tenía tu padre. No intentes engañarte pensando que el monstruo en tu familia es Jack porque, querido bastardo, ese eres tú.


End file.
